


New Orleans Nights

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Someone dies, Sub!Dean, a vampire has to feed, dom!benny, not too graphic, slight D/s, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Dean feeds. Benny has a thing for watching... and Dean's mouth.





	New Orleans Nights

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Vamp!Dean on my second Card.

Blood runs down Dean’s chin and neck, warm and sticky and smelling deliciously. Dean doesn’t care, except for the low growl the sight draws from his audience.

The man he’s got pinned against the rough brick wall of the club’s back alley whimpers, but he’s already way too far gone to put up any real kind of fight. Dean sucks greedily at the wound he made, and even more blood drips down his chin and onto his chest where his shirt is still unbuttoned.

Hunt, seduce, feed: a vampire’s daily grind.

The body in his grip finally goes lax, and Dean knows he’s dead. The blood stops flowing, and really, the guy served his purpose. Dean drops the body in a careless heap and turns to smile a bloody smile at the man lounging against the opposite wall.

“Messy,” Benny chastises him, but it’s a low, teasing rumble and Dean knows full well the other vampire doesn’t mean it. Dean’s never messy unless he intends to be, and he only intends to be messy when he feeds off someone who deserves the kind of death a vampire can dish out. The guy at their feed had been mixing drugs into a young man’s drink before Dean intervened and seduced him into coming into the alley with him.

Dean smirks and drags his fingertips through the blood on his chin, slowly licks them clean. He holds Benny’s gaze, watches his eyes darken. He repeats the motion, sucks a little on his fingers, and Benny growls again and reaches down to slowly stroke over the noticeable bulge in his pants. Dean’s mouth waters for a whole other reason than the blood.

Benny knows him. He smirks, slow and sexy, and crooks his fingers in a “come here” gesture, and Dean obeys, as if drawn on invisible ropes. He sinks to his knees between Benny’s feet, and when his lover nods, takes his hand away and gives him room, Dean leans in and mouths at the hard cock through jeans and underwear. He makes a low, hungry noise and Benny laughs and rocks his hips forward. “Go on,” the older vampire murmurs.

That’s an invitation Dean doesn’t need repeated. He opens Benny’s jeans and tugs them and his boxers down just far enough so he can reach in and free the thick cock he’s a willing slut for, and he can’t resist stroking it for a moment. He loves the feel of it in his hand, and the noises he can pull from Benny’s throat.

There’s a hand in his hair, pulling, and Dean mewls at the sensation and glances up through his lashes. Benny raises an eyebrow and tugs again, and Dean shivers, his own cock rock hard in his jeans and pressing against the seam. He leans in and licks along Benny’s cock, moaning a little at the familiar taste and feel, and then the hand in his hair directs his head, and Dean lets his mouth fall open and allows Benny to push in, start fucking his mouth.

Soft cursing in Cajun-tinted French tells him Benny is enjoying himself, and if his mouth wasn’t full, he’d smirk. As is, he lets his eyes fall shut and reaches down to slowly rub at his own cock through his jeans, sucks on the hard flesh in his mouth whenever Benny pushes in deep.

Footsteps at the mouth of the alley, and voices. A group of people, probably fresh from the club, all talking and laughing and happy. For a second, it seems as if they’re about to walk down the alley where Dean’s kneeling and getting his mouth fucked, and Dean can feel his body tighten at the thought that they’ll _see_ , him on his knees with his mouth full of cock. Benny laughs softly above him and doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down…

The group walks past the alley, and since no one screams or whistles, Dean guesses they didn’t look, but the thought alone is enough to have him on edge. Benny’s grip in his hair tightens to the point of hurting, and Dean moans.

“Would’ve liked that, _non_?” Benny breathes, sounding just a little wrecked now. “Them all seeing you on your knees for me, getting used like the little slut you are… maybe they’d have wanted a taste of that hot mouth, hmmm?”

Dean whines and sucks harder on Benny’s cock, so close to coming in his pants he’s trembling. The Cajun laughs and then groans. Hot, salty come floods Dean’s mouth, drips out past Benny’s cock and mixes with the drying blood on his chin, and Dean very nearly comes with him, twitching and trembling in Benny’s grip as he tries to swallow everything he’s given.

“Good boy,” Benny murmurs, the grip in his hair finally turning gentle again as the other vampire calms down. Dean whines softly as the cock in his mouth disappears, and Benny strokes his hair and tucks himself away before picking Dean up effortlessly. “Let’s take you home… I want to bend you over our bed,” his lover murmurs into his ear, and Dean shivers and holds onto Benny’s shoulders as he’s carried through the back alleys of New Orleans.

He already knows he’ll be an aching, sated mess come dawn, and he looks forward to it.


End file.
